In a typical tape feeder of the related art, since one type of component is supplied by loading only one component supply tape on one tape feeder, it is necessary to increase the number of the tape feeders that are set to a feeder set stand of a component mounting apparatus to increase the number of types of component supplied to the component mounting apparatus. However, since the number of tape feeders that are capable of being set in the feeder set stand of the component mounting apparatus is limited by a lateral width dimension of the feeder set stand, the number of types of component capable of being supplied to the component mounting apparatus is also limited.
Thus, the applicant of the invention proposes a tape feeder that is configured such that a plurality of tape suppliers that guide a plurality of component supply tapes wound around a plurality of tape reels to a component pick-up position are individually and detachably mounted on a plurality of slots of a feeder body as described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2011-138834). The tape feeder is formed in which a mounting operation of the tape supplier can be performed with respect to the slot of a feeder body in a state where the tape feeder is set on a feeder set stand of the component mounting apparatus.